


Eat Crow

by AutisticShepard



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Puns, Explicit Sexual Content, FTM Qrow Branwen, M/M, Trans Qrow Branwen, Transgender Gay Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticShepard/pseuds/AutisticShepard
Summary: 18+ OnlyClover is hungry
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Eat Crow

**Author's Note:**

> Happy pride
> 
> It's still the first here even though AO3 says it posted on the second. idk.

“ _Fuck_ , sweetheart.” Clover punctuated his sentence by laying claim to his lover's neck sharply with his teeth. Judging by the ragged moan of pleasure the other man emitted, Qrow had enjoyed the pinch of teeth just as much as the brunette did. Clover withdrew his mouth briefly so he could inspect the shock of bright red; it contrasted the pale skin beautifully.

Qrow took the opportunity to draw a leg around the taller man, bringing him so close that he could feel Clover’s hardness straining through his boxers. It was the Ace Op’s turn to stifle an aroused gasp. As Clover went back in for a kiss, he could feel the shapeshifter smirking into it.

“Tease.” He breathed playfully between kisses.

“Am I still a tease if I intend to see this through all the way?” Qrow retorted, his fingers dancing across the other's chest. 

_You beautiful boy, I am going to absolutely ruin you._ The brunette lowered his own hand to rub against the other man's crotch, the wetness from his front hole seeping through to soak the cotton boxers and dampen Clover’s hand. Qrow let out an audible whimper at the contact, moving to grind against it. _There's my needy boy._

“Baby,” Clover hummed, tucking his thumbs into the waistband of his boyfriend’s boxers. “I'm hungry.”

“Clo, we just ate.” Qrow snorted with a roll of his eyes. “And no offense, but your timing could use some work.”

“I'm not hungry for food.” Clover tugged insistently at the waistband as he sported what could only be called a devilish grin.

“ _Oh_.” Qrow’s eyes widened. He lifted his hips up so the brunette could slide his underwear off and felt his face heat up briefly at the now visible damp patch occupying the space directly underneath his crotch. 

“ _Cute._ ” Clover ran his fingers delicately against Qrow’s clit, relishing the sharp intake from the other man. “Are you still good with this?”

“Mmhmm.” Too engrossed in the pleasure, the shapeshifter could barely reply. Clover paused to fully take in the breathtaking view of Qrow laying open for him, his dark hair disheveled as proof of their earlier makeout. The still-pink mark on his neck stunningly mirrored the crimson eyes, slightly unfocused with arousal. “Lucky Charm?” Qrow tilted his head inquisitively. “Are you okay?”

“I'm great.” Clover reassured him, placing a quick peck on the other. “You're just…” He trailed off, trying to settle on an adjective. _Amazing? Gorgeous? Devastatingly perfect?_ “I love you.” Was what he said out loud. Qrow’s face softened.

“I love you too...even when you make horrible luck puns.” Clover opened his mouth to defend his--exceptional, thank you very much--puns when he changed his mind.

“So wait, if I admit that you’re right and my puns _are_ ‘horrible’ before I eat you out, does that mean-” Clover leaned in with a shit-eating grin. “I'll be eating crow?” 

“Fu-u-uck you.” Qrow dragged out the word for emphasis but Clover could barely hear him over his own laughter. “Oh my-how long did you plan that for?” 

“Do you really wanna know?” Clover tossed Qrow one of his signature winks, and the shapeshifter covered his face with a groan.

“No.” The reply was muffled from behind his hands.

“Baby,” Clover purred. “Come on, let me make it up to you.” He took the hand that had been resting on his partner's hip and moved it back to Qrow’s clitoris, nudging his fingers against it lightly.

“I'm listening.” Qrow removed his hands from his face, revealing wide black pupils inside a thin circle of red. Clover moved his hands to the inside of the other man's thighs so he could spread him apart. The brunette maintained eye contact, watching with pleasure as it caused the blooming flush on Qrow’s face to spread into a garden, as he lowered his face.

_I'm about to eat Qrow and he's a five star meal._

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at Clover's arms* baby want snack


End file.
